My First Love
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [MayuKuro] Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan Cinta Pertamanya. Selamat Hari Valentine


**My First Love**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Mayuzumi.C x Kuroko.T

 **Cameo** : Akashi.S, Kagami.T, Rakuzan

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe(AU), Out of Character(OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Pernah kah kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang?

Bagaimana rasanya? Berdebar-debar kah? Kalau aku sih, rasanya seperti itu. Rasanya ingin melihat sosoknya saja. Baik menutup maupun membuka mata rasanya, yang terbayang hanya sosoknya saja.

Kau pikir itu bodoh huh?

Menurutku tidak. Hal itu adalah hal sangat wajar. Apalagi untuk pemuda sepertiku. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai suatu hubungan? Dari pertama aku melihat orang itu, hal itu yang selalu terbesit dalam pikiranku.

Kau tahu siapa orangnya? Tapi jangan beritahukan yang lain ya? Aku malu. Mendekatinya saja pun aku tidak berani. Pemuda seperti apa kau bilang? Memangnya kau sendiri berani melakukan hal sulit seperti itu? Kurasa tidak.

Pertama kali aku melihat sosoknya, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Parasnya yang elok dan kemerahan. Obsidian biru muda itu terlihat besar dan mengilap. Kulitnya putih dan mulus, badannya mungil membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, ia sedang duduk sendiri di stasiun kereta api. Duduk termenung seorang diri dengan segelas minuman ditangannya.

Dia berbeda sekolah denganku, jadi kemungkinan kami bertemu sangat lah sedikit. Aku bersekolah di SMU Rakuzan sementara dia, kalau kulihat dari seragam sekolahnya,ia bersekolah di SMU Seirin, SMU lokal yang cukup jauh dari tempatku. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, namun dia adalah orang yang pertama kali langsung menangkap perhatianku.

Cinta pertamaku.

Kalau menangkap isi ucapanku sedari tadi sih, nampak seperti orang yang sedang tergila-gila, tapi memang aku tergila-gila dengannya. Hanya saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya, pasti si mungil ini tidak akan kulepaskan.

Andai aku tahu namanya….

.

.

.

 **My First Love**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

"Senpai, tidak bisa kah kau berjalan lebih cepat sedikit."

"Senpai!"

Ah!

Aku sedari tadi sibuk melamun hingga tidak mendengar kalau adik kelasku yang satu ini memanggilku. Aku kembali meminum susu yang sedotannya sedari tadi hanya menggantung di mulutku.

Dia Akashi Seijuuro, adik kelasku di Rakuzan. Dia anak seorang konglomerat yang asset perusahaannya mempengaruhi sekolah kami secara luar biasa. Badannya pendek dan ramping. Aku heran mengapa orang-orang takut padanya. Dia terkenal bengis dan kejam. Namun menurutku tidak.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong hendak menyerahkan tumpukan kertas ulangan bekas kelas Sei tadi. Entah mengapa pemuda mungil ini mengajakku yang notabene adalah kakak kelasnya. Aku bisa melihat dia semakin mendekat padaku. Entah memang kebetulan atau sengaja aku tidak tahu.

Sesekali pemuda mungil ini juga mencuri pandangnya padaku entah untuk apa. Saat kami tiba di depan ruang guru, Sei langsung memberikan tumpukan kertasnya pada guru Matematikanya. Aku mengenal Takahiro sensei, guru Matematika Sei, beliau juga mengajarku dulu.

Setelah selesai kami kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang tadi sudah kami lalui. Aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Sei terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke kelas. Kelas Sei ada di lantai tiga sementara kelasku berada tepat satu lantai di bawahnya.

Selama perjalanan kembali terasa hening hingga pemuda itu berkata,

"Senpai ada seseorang yang disukai?" pemuda mungil itu dengan wajahnya yang merona seterang rambutnya.

"Ada." Sahutku. Mengingat aku sedang tergila-gila dengan pemuda Seirin yang sering kujumpai akhir-akhir ini di Stasiun. Wajah merona itu kini terarah langsung padaku. Nampak antusias. Aku bisa melihat manik merah itu berkilat penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sesekali ia mendengus penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?!" dia bertanya sambil menarik jumbai lengan baju seragamku yang sengaja tidak aku gulung.

"Dia pendek dan manis. Badannya mungil, membuat aku ingin memeluknya."aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, juga mencoba kucoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana koridor yang begitu hening.

"Uwaaah!"

"Kenapa?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Nampaknya anak ini antusias sekali.

"Tidak kusangka ya, selera senpai seperti itu, hehehehe." Sei memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Rona terang di wajahnya semakin pekat, bibir tipisnya juga gemetar. Nampak seperti orang yang sedang gugup.

"Aku juga ada orang yang kusukai." Sambungnya.

Waah, aku tidak mengira orang seperti Sei bisa menyukai seseorang. Maksudku, bukannya anak ini tidak pantas untuk jatuh cinta namun, mengingat hampir sebagian besar—tidak termasuk aku—takut padanya, bagaimana reaksinya ya saat seseorang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Sei. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gemetar.

Mungkin kau bertanya padaku dari tadi. Kenapa aku bisa kerap kali mengucapkan kalau aku tidak takut pada orang yang diberi gelar Setan Gunting ini. Mudah saja. Bagiku Sei terlihat manis, nampak seperti kelinci kecil berwarna merah jambu dengan pita merah besar. Menggemaskan bukan? Tapi aku melihat Sei sebagai sosok yang seperti itu.

"Kalau senpai bisa dekat dengan orang itu, senpai senang ga?" Sei menusuk-nusuk lenganku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ummm….bisa ya bisa juga tidak." Jawabku sambil menolehkan wajahku. Jelasaku senang, namun aku tidak senang juga di saat yang bersamaan. Jelas aku akan senang kalau aku bersama orang yang kusukai. Namun, aku akan sangat tidak senang kalau aku sukar berbicara dengannya, mengingat aku adalah orang yang tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan. Duniaku terbatas hanya pada Novel Ringan yang setiap hari menenmani kekosonganku. Mungkin kalau aku yang mulai berbicara, akan terdengar seperti gombalan yang garing. Karena memang bahasa yang ada pada Novelku ya, yang seperti itu.

"Seiii-chaaaaaaan~" Orang yang paling berisik pun datang. Mibuchi Reo. Pemuda flamboyan itu langsung memeluk Sei gemas. Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang ini juga salah satu orang yang tidak takut pada keberadaan Sei. Mungkin bisa dibilang, ia pecinta Sei garis depan. Lihat saja, ia tengah mencubiti pipi Sei sampai menjadi semerah pantat bayi.

Pemuda besar dengan tubuh kekar di sebelahnya ini adalah Nebuya Eikichi. Pemuda besar itu kini nampak sedang sibuk mengupil.

"Sei-chan, nanti pulang sekolah kita beli es krim yuuuk~!" Mibuchi memeluk tubuh Sei dari belakang sambil sesekali menggigiti kupingnya.

"Ajak Chihiro senpai juga ya?" mata Sei nampak memelas.

"Aku maunya berdua sama kamu aja bagaimana?" Mibuchi nampak sedang melingkari jarinya di pipi Sei.

"Aku tidak akan ikut kalau Chihiro senpai tidak ikut." Sei menodong guntingnya pada wajah Reo, seolah ia sedang memberi peringatan kalau ia sudah merendahkan martabatnya sedari tadi, dan siap untuk mati. Mungkin karena ia sudah membuat Mibuchi melihat ekspresi memelasnya seperti tadi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa karena geli.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mibuchi menelan ludahnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Menghadapi gunting maut yang ada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

"Senpai, ayo ikut sini." Sei menarik-narik lenganku manja. Mibuchi menarik Sei mendekati gerobak es krim yang disebutnya tadi siang. Mibuchi nampak langsung mengambilkan Sei beberapa bongkah es krim untuk ia pilih. Ia memang selalu memanjakan Sei seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku yang tidak begitu tertarik langsung menyandarkan tubuhku di pohon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka. Aku menghela napas panjang, sambil berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan pemuda mungil yang waktu itu selalu kutemui. Tapi rasanya mustahil ya menemuinya di tempat seperti ini, mengingat aku selalu menemuinya hanya saat di Stasiun saja.

Tapi nampaknya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihakku. Pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda itu keluar dari mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat kami membeli es krim, dan dia mengarah kemari.

Eh? Untuk apa dia mengarah ke arah kami? Mungkin ia ingin membeli es krim. Kesempatan bagus juga untuk bisa melihat dia lebih dekat.

"Akashi-kun." Pemuda mungil itu mengeluarkan dia kenal dengan Sei. Sei juga langsung menyapanya hangat. Tangan bocah itu mengelus surai halus milik anak itu. Mereka nampak seperti kakak beradik dari sudut ini.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kabarmu? Lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Terakhir, waktu kita masih di SMP saat bermain basket."

Jadi namanya Tetsuya? Dan dia juga bermain basket sepertiku? Wajahku sontak merona, membayangkan betapa serasinya kami kalau berjalan bersama. Aku dan dia, membicarakan banyak hal soal basket. Aku pun tersenyum sendiri di buatnya.

"Hoo~" terdengar suara Mibuchi yang kemudian kulihat ia langsung mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya mulai menyikut-nyikut pergelangan tanganku. Entah dia hanya ingin menggodaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam sendiri, atau dia-

Dia memperhatikanku yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri karena pemuda Tetsuya itu? Bisa mati aku.

"Nampaknya Romeo kita sedang jatuh cinta nih~" Dan ranjau pun, akhirnya boom~!

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, teman SMP Sei-chan dulu." Setidaknya walau digoda olehnya, kini aku sudah menemukan info lainnya tentang anak itu. Jadi nama keluarganya Kuroko. Aku harus memanggilnya apa? Kuroko kah? Atau Tetsuya? Atau Tetsu? Entah lah, yang terpenting anak itu menyahut nantinya kalau kupanggil.

"Siapa yang bilang aku jatuh cinta?" ucapku untuk membela diri.

"Nampak jelas di wajahmu Chihiro-chan~" "Tuh! Dia melihat kemari." Mibuchi menunjuk kepada Tetsuya yang memang sedang tersenyum kemari. Wajah tersenyumnya benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat. Entah dia sedang tersenyum pada Mibuchi, pada kami—Mengingat adalah mustahil kalau dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyum semampuku. Aku jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini, entah sejelek apa wajahku saat tersenyum.

Tidak lama berselang, seorang pemuda tinggi, tegap, dan kekar dengan rambut merah dengan aksen hitamnya keluar dari mini market dengan seketul roti di mulutnya, keluar mendekat kea rah Tetsuya. Pemuda itu merangkul Tetsuya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku…

Nampaknya ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Haah….. rasanya ingin mati saja. Padahal aku sudah berharap banyak. Aku menghela napas panjang sambil melangkah pulang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berubah menjadi senja. Langit di atasku sudah mulai pecah dan mengeluarkan semburat jingga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang sangat lemas kea rah stasiun. Sudah seminggu berselang semenjak hatiku hancur saat mengetahui cinta pertamaku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Hancur sudah…..

Aku menghela napas panjang setelah membeli tiket. Aku berharap aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Anu….." nampak suara seseorang tidak asing menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhku.

Anak itu! Ia menegurku? Padahal aku sudah berharap untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kau menjatuh kan ini." Ia menyerahkan sapu tangan kotak-kotak biru milikku. Benar saja, saat kuperiksa di saku celanaku, benda itu memang sudah tidak ada di sana.

"T-terimakasih." Sejenak tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya saat pemuda itu memberikan saputanganku. Kulitnya terasa benar-benar lembut. Mungkin wanita saja kalah dan iri dengannya.

'Mayuzumi Chihiro! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Dia kan sudah punya kekasih, janganlah berharap banyak padanya.' Batinku. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku di dinding karena sudah berpikir demikian.

[Kereta Jurusan XX ditunda keberangkatannya hingga pukul 7]

Terdengar suara pengeras suara bergema di seluruh stasiun. Nampaknya keretaku tertunda, dan aku harus menunggu disini lebih lama.

"Haah….. nampaknya aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi." Tetsuya menghela napas panjang sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Eh?

Itu berarti…..

Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahku dong?

"Anu, kita duduk disana saja ya?" tangan mungilnya menarik jumbai bajuku, mengisyaratkan dan mengarahkanku untuk beranjak dari posisiku, dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ia tunjuk dengan tangannya yang sebelahnya lagi. Kami duduk di kursi panjang yang tidak jauh letaknya dari peron. Keheningan berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima menit sampai Tetsuya mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau yang waktu itu bersama dengan Akashi-kun kan?" tanyanya. Berarti benar waktu itu dia tersenyum ke arahku. Senang mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja…

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tersenyum dengan lugunya. Aku tanpa segan membalas senyumannya tanpa mengingat seberapa buruknya ekspresiku saat tersenyum.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku, setelah ia bilang aku manis. Aku tertawa dalam hati sambil menangis. Aku senang dia bilang kalau senyumku manis. Namun tetap saja dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Ucapannya tadi kan tidak mungkin merubah kenyataan kalau dia sudah punya kekasih.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas tiga." Ucapku singkat dan sekedar mengingatkannya kalau aku lebih tua darinya—karena ia seumuran dengan Sei.

"Chihiro senpai."

"Un?" Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengetes. Namamu lucu." Pemuda itu terkekeh dan membuatku ingin mati rasanya. Ekspresi tertawanya manis sekali. Tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di Kota X, di Jalan O." Jawabnya. Benar kan, tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sana."

"Lain kali main yuk." Katanya. Nampaknya anak ini sangatlah lugu. Dia tidak sadar, atau lupa, kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Setelah bicara banyak hal, keheningan kembali hadir di tengah-tengah kami. Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang seperempat. Lima belas menit lagi kereta kami datang, berarti kereta kami adalah yang terakhir hari ini. Aku termenung ke arah rel kereta yang kosong sedari tadi, sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tersandar di pundakku.

Anak itu tertidur dengan manisnya di pundakku. Wajah tidurnya sangat tenang. Bibir tipisnya mengatup dan nampak sangat manis. Kepalanya naik turun seirama dengan desah nafasnya. Aku mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan padanya. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku bisa mencium harum rambutnya yang sudah tidak jauh dari wajahku. Rambut dan kulitnya sangat lah lembut, membuatku semakin menginginkannya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku semakin dekat. Hingga bibirku dan bibirnya sudah saling bersentuhan.

Kini aku sedang mencium bibir orang yang kusuka. Jujur aku tidak tahu bagaimana berciuman yang benar dengan seseorang. Bagiku ciuman pertamaku ini terasa sangat manis. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan manis. Aku berusaha menahan bibirku yang gemetar sebisa mungkin, agar ia tidak terbangun. Sensasi luar biasa yang tidak dapat kau ucapkan dengan lembut yang terjadi saat bibir kami bertemu. Aku semakin mencintai anak ini karenanya.

Keheningan yang terpecah di antara kami menjadi saksi bisu ciuman pertama rahasiaku. Hanya aku, dan angin malam, serta gerbong kereta saja yang tahu. Kuharap ia tidak menyadarinya dan tetap lelap dalam mimpi manisnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya saat aku menciumnya. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku tidak ingin ia jadi bermimpi buruk karenanya.

Dengungan dan deruan gerbong kereta sudah terdengar dari kejauhan. Kereta kami sudah dekat. Aku mengguncang tubuh Tetsuya perlahan untuk membangunkannya.

"Tetsuya bangun, keretanya sudah sampai." Aku bisa melihat matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap. Anak itu mengusap matanya saat kesadarannya sudah mulai pulih benar. Aku menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya." Aku tersenyum. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dengan pipinya yang merona. Mungkin dia malu karena tiba-tiba saja ia tertidur di pundak seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Kau bisa tidur di bahuku lagi kalau kau memang sudah mengantuk." Ucapku.

"Terimakasih Chihiro senpai." Ucapnya sambil menggosok matanya lagi dengan tangannya.

Kereta kami benar-benar sepi. Jumlah penumpangnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mungkin karena keterlambatannya tadi beberapa orang sudah beralih pulang menggunakan alat transportasi lain. Bagiku, apa dayaku yang hanya seorang pelajar biasa. Para karyawan itu mungkin sudah naik Taksi atau angkutan umum lainnya. Untung Tetsuya menemaniku disini, jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian.

Kubiarkan ia tidur lagi di pundakku. Kereta kami pun sudah mulai di hadapan kami pun mulai berjalan mundur, menandakan perjalanan panjang kami sehari ini sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, pergi meninggalkan kami, menjemput hari esok yang baru.

Tetsuya sudah kembali tertidur dengan manisnya. Mataku juga sudah mulai terasa berat, jadi aku juga memutuskan untuk tidur. Mengingat daerah kami adalah stasiun tujuan yang terakhir, jadi aku tidak takut kelewatan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas kepala Tetsuya. Rasanya sangat lembut dan nyaman.

Juga berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

"Chihiro senpai, aku mengantuk." Ujarnya saat turun dari dalam kereta. Aku tak tega melihatnya yang sudah dikuasai oleh kantuk, aku merendahkan tubuhku dan mengarahkan pundakku pada wajahnya.

"Ayo sini naik, nanti aku antar pulang." Tawarku. Ia mengiyakan tawaranku dan langsung mengarahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah tanganku yang kugunakan sebagai pijakan.

Tubuh mungilnya kini sudah bersandar sempurna di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya, juga harum tubuhnya yang menyeruak di hidungku. Aroma manis Vanila, persis sama seperti yang kurasakan saat mencium bibirnya. Badannya terasa mungil dan ringan. Kadang kenyataan itu membuatku ragu kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Lampu jalanan yang temaram nampak sudah menyala di sudut-sudut jalan. Aku berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, memastikan dia tidak jatuh. Aku harap,ditengah malam yang sunyi ini dalam tidurnya ia tidak mendengar suara debar jantungku yang sudah tidak karuan ini. Sebuah perasaan canggung saat kau berada dengan seseorang yang kau sukai. Aku tengah merasakannya sekarang ini. Sedikit menyiksa, namun kupikir aku suka.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya perlahan mulai bergerak. Nampaknya anak ini sudah mulai bangun.

"Chihiro senpai….." Suara pelannya bergetar di tengkukku saat ia bicara. Membuatku bergidik karenanya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu seperti ini,aku menyusahkan ya." Ia kembali tertawa kecil.

"Tidak kok." Jawabku singkat.

"Chihiro senpai orang yang sangat baik ya…." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Jari telunjuknya dengan jahil ia arahkan pada pipiku. Nampaknya ia senang bermain dengannya. Hatiku berdegup kencang hingga tidak bisa menjawab. Rasanya debar jantung dan langkahku tidak lah lagi seirama.

"Chihiro senpai manis dilihat dari sini." Nampaknya anak ini ahli sekali membunuh orang secara perlahan.

"Kau yang terlihat manis bodoh…" ucapku dalam sebuah gumaman.

"Eh?" Mungkin ia tidak mendengar jelas ucapanku tadi, jadi ia nampak penasaran sekarang.

"Tidak, abaikan."

"Kau berbeda dengan Kagami-kun ya." Ia kembali tertawa.

Kagami-kun? Mungkin itu nama kekasihnya. Sejenak kenyataan kembali menamparku, dan mengingatkanku bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Bodoh ya aku, sedari tadi memposisikan diriku seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis dengannya, hingga aku lupa kenyataan pahit dimana anak ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Andai saja Kagami-kun sebaik ini, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya ya."

Eh?

Apa katanya tadi? Berarti dia dan Kagami itu tidak—

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lupakan." Anak itu kembali dengan tawa lugunya.

"Ah! Rumahku sudah terlihat." Telunjuknya mengarah kepada sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna kemerahan dengan lampu depannya yang sudah menyala.

Pemuda itu turun dari punggungku dan berlari ke arah rumahnya. Aku bisa melihat ibunya keluar dari dalam rumah. Ibunya mengelus surai biru mudanya sayang. Benar-benar seorang ibu yang baik. Dia tidak marah walau anaknya pulang selarut ini. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya, yang membuatku kini sudah tidak ragu lagi kenapa wajah anak itu terlihat sangat manis.

Tetsuya memberikanku alamt emailnya dengan harapan ia bisa menghubungiku dan pulang bersama-sama lagi lain kali. Manis sekali.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Chihiro senpai." Anak itu melambai padaku.

"Bu, itu Chihiro senpai. Dia kakak kelas Akashi-kun di SMU, dia baik ya." Aku bisa mendengar anak itu berkata demikian pada ibunya sambil menarik-narik lengan ibunya itu. Aku tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ternyata ada anak sepolos ini yang bisa bicara lugu demikian dengan nada yang persis benar dengan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja bertemu dengan paman yang baik hati.

Ibunya tersenyum padaku dan ikut melambai setelahnya. Aku melambai ke arah mereka dan berjalan pulang ke rumahku. Untungnya besok hari Sabtu, dan sekolah libur. Jadi aku bisa bangun siang besok.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumahku, aku menyalakn lampu rumah dan bergegas berganti baju. Aku tinggal seorang diri dengan dibiayai oleh orang tuaku yang tinggal di Amerika. Mereka selalu mengirimkan uang untukku setiap hari, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kebutuhan. Aku juga sudah terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Jadi menurutku aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap.

Bagian tubuh yang tersentuh oleh Tetsuya masih terasa sangat panas. Tubuhku menjadi tidak nyaman karenanya, aku sudah menahan rasa ini dari tadi tapi karena takut dilihat oleh Tetsuya, jadi berusaha kusembunyikan sebaik mungkin. Wajar bagi seorang laki-laki sehat sepertiku untuk merasakan seperti ini setelah orang yang kusuka baru saja menyentuh tubuhku. Bagian bawahku sudah mengeras sempurna, membuat tubuhku semakin tidak nyaman saja. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku menjamah bagian keras itu dan langsung melepas hasratku semalaman.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah karenanya…..

Karena anak itu….

Sebenarnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Bodoh ya…

.

.

.

Matahari sudah sangat terik. Aku kesiangan…..

Handphoneku berdering. Aku bisa melihat nama Tetsuya disana. Sangat mengejutkan melihat namanya ada di layar handphoneku. Aku yang sudah bersemangat langsung membuka handphoneku dan melihat pesan darinya.

Tetsuya mengajakku untuk bermain ke pantai hari ini. Katanya jam dua belas ia menungguku di depan rumahku. Sepertinya aku tidak memberikan alamat rumahku kemarin padanya. Darimana dia bisa tahu rumahku ya?

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Aku terkejut dan langsung lompat dari tempat tidurku.

Anak itu sudah menunggu sekitar setengah jam?!

Aku bergegas membersihkan diriku serta berpakaian seadanya. Aku melihat seorang anak lugu dengan baju biru muda yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang berdiri menunggu di depan rumah seorang bujangan bodoh yang sudah membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam.

"Chihiro senpai!"

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu lama….." aku menggosok mataku, mengisyaratkan padanya kalau aku baru saja bangun.

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja datang."

Bohongnya jelek sekali…

"Ayo." Ia menarik tanganku dan menggandengnya, membawaku berlari. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik sepeda saja? Pantainya cukup jauh apabila berjalan kaki." tawarku sambil menunjuk ke arah sepedaku.

"Boleh!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Deru angin menyapa rambut kami. Sejuk dan nyaman rasanya. Aku bisa merasakan Tetsuya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang sambil sesekali bersandar disana. Anak ini pandai dalam membunuh ternyata ya.

"Punggung Chihiro senpai lebar sekali ya. Benar-benar seperti laki-laki." Ia bersandar disana seperti anak kecil.

'Kau saja yang terlalu kecil.' Gumamku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan sudah pernah tidur disana." Jawabku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ucapanku tadi.

"Iya juga ya." "Aku suka bau Chihiro senpai, rasanya membuatku tentram." Wajahku langsung merona karenanya.

"Chihiro senpai…."

"Ya?" bukannya asing dia memanggilku seperti itu, namun rasanya nada bicaranya agak sedikit lain.

"Kalau kau sedang bersama orang yang kau sukai rasanya bagaimana?"

Eh?

"Bagaimana ya? Pasti rasanya berdebar-debar." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku juga." "Aku juga sedang berdebar-debar sekarang." Deru angin membuatku tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya secara jelas.

"Apa?" Aku terpaksa membuatnya mengulangi perkataanya.

"Abaikan. Aku sedang merasa senang sekarang." Dia tertawa lagi.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?

.

.

.

Kami sudah tiba di pantai. Pantainya sangat sepi hari ini. Hanya ada kami berdua saja disana. Tetsuya mengajakku berlari di tepi pantai. Kami nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

"Ei!" Tetsuya memercikkan air ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dan anak itu tertawa karenanya. Benar-benar manis saat dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Chihiro senpaaai~ Kejar aku kalau bisaaaa~" anak itu mulai berlari. Aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya seperti apa yang ia suruh. Larinya tidak begitu cepat jadi aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kena kau!" ucapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hahaha. Geli…" dia tertawa saat tubuh kami yang basah saling bersentuhan.

"Tubuh Chihiro senpai yang basah terasa geli di tubuhku." Ia tertawa sambil memegang tanganku yang sedang mengait tubuhnya.

"Ne… Tetsuya…. Apa kekasihmu tidak akan marah padamu kalau ia melihatmu seperti ini?" aku berusaha membangunkannya dari kenyataan. Adalah tidak baik bagi dua orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus menjadi terlalu dekat seperti ini.

Aku ingin menyudahi mimpi ini. Lebih tepatnya, kenyataan yang nampak seperti mimpi ini. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi menjadi seorang yang hanya bisa merusak hubungan orang. Jadi mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyudahinya. Walau bagiku Tetsuya adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial, aku tidak ingin kedekatan kami membangun sebuah jurang antara dia dan kekasihnya, yang nantinya menjadi jurang juga di antara kami.

"Kekasih? Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jawabnya.

Eh?

"Bagaimana dengan Kagami-?" tanyaku.

"Dia bukan pacarku." "Kan sudah kubilang, andai dia sebaik Chihiro senpai, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Dia tertawa dan kemudian tersenyum padaku. Anak itu mendekap tubuhku setelahnya.

"Chihiro senpai…"

"Apa?"

"Boleh kan seperti ini sebentar….." ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuhku. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya mengelus lembut surai biru muda basah itu pertanda setuju.

Rasanya perasaanku bercampur aduk sekarang.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berselang semenjak aku bertemu di Pantai dengan Tetsuya waktu itu. Hubungan kami sudah semakin dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari yang bisa kuduga sebelumnya. Sebuah hubungan yang bermula dari cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebuah hubungan yang kukira mustahil untuk memulainya. Namun kami sekarang sudah sedekat ini. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi yang jadi kenyataan.

Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku menunggu momen yang tepat, dan aku tahu sekarang lah momen yang tepat itu.

Aku melihat ke arah kalender. Hari menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku hari ini.

Aku menulis sebuah pesan singkat padanya melalui handphone. Aku suruh dia untuk menemuiku hari ini di depan sekolahnya.

Aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku jadi sering melihat ke arah jam karenanya. Aku gugup, dan tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku.

Guru yang mengajar di kelasku terasa lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Rasanya ingin pergi saja sekarang. Namun aku masih harus menunggu hingga sekolah usai.

Rasanya kepalaku dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang dirinya, dihantui rasa bahagia yang tidak terperi, yang membuatku semakin siap untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

.

.

.

Aku bergegas dan berlari menuju ke SMU Seirin. Seperti biasa anak itu sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya. Menuju ke arah pemuda yang sangat aku sukai.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Menyiapkan seluruh jiwa dan tubuhku. Sebisa mungkin membuat segalanya tidak berkesan canggung. Aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering. Ucapanku seakan menyangkut di tenggoroanku dan tidak mau keluar sama sekali. Aku menghela napas panjang, dan tanpa memerdulikan keadaan di sekitarku, aku menyatakannya dalam satu ucapan lantang.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" sebuah ucapan yang mewakili perasaanku yang selama ini kutahan. Semua perasaanku ku luapkan dalam sebuah pernyataan singkat, yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya kalau bisa jadi semulus ini. Menjadi sebuah jembatan baru untuk kelanjutan kisah kami.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga Chihiro senpai." Pemuda itu mendekat ke arahku. Ia menjingkatkan kakinya dan menarik wajahku. Pemuda itu menciumku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang gemetar, seperti tanganku waktu aku menciumnya terlebih dulu, namun kini rasanya lebih canggung. Sebuah ciuman yang canggung dan lugu.

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Ia tersenyum dengan pipinya yang merona terang. Aku memeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi. Dengan erat, dan tidak mengizinkannya pergi dari sana saat itu, dan untuk selamanya.

Aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan panjang, serta emosional. Aku bisa merasakan air mata anak itu mengalir hangat membasahi tanganku.

Sebuah rasa bahagia yang tidak terperi. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa dari sebuah perasaan cinta yang tersampaikan.

Terimakasih Tetsuya. Terimakasih sudah datang dalam hidupku.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi yang terpenting dalam kehidupanku.

Terimakasih untuk segalanya.

Terimakasih….

Cinta Pertamaku.

.

.

.

~FIN~

-=Author Note=-

Selamat Hari Valentine~ Semoga suka dengan ceritanya.

Read and Review yaaaa~

Signed,

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
